


Arachne Beats the Gods

by kaulayau



Series: Bright Red/Silver Dust (Last Words of a Shooting Star) [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaulayau/pseuds/kaulayau
Summary: Oh? We’re using our made-up names? Then, I am Spider-Man.





	Arachne Beats the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Spoilers for Infinity War down below, of course, and — I hope you enjoy!

“Mr. Stark?”

His body feels like dust. Maybe he’s just tired, maybe kicking the crap out of that giant purple dildo took a greater toll on him than he thought it — oh, God. Oh, oh — oh, God, what is _happening_  —

(He remembers freshman year. He remembers freshman year, and he was _mad_ , he was fucking _mad_ , and the funny thing is he doesn’t remember _why_ he was mad, and then there was a lamppost and a crosswalk, and there was a convenience store, and there was a guy with yellow hair that threw him a can of Coke, and there were gunshots in the street, and then no one would help, and he didn’t think people were capable of these kinds of things, and he didn’t know that his uncle wasn’t invincible, and he didn’t think to charge his phone before he left, and he came home, and _he came home_ , and _his uncle didn’t fucking come home with him_ , and there were officers that didn’t know his name, and there was Aunt May, and then he felt this big hole in his chest, and it felt like the time he swallowed sand on that third grade field trip, and it felt like the time he fell into the deep end of the community pool when he was four and he didn’t know how to pull himself back up again — and Aunt May — God, Aunt May _looked_ at him —

“I don’t feel so good,” he told her, he told her —)

“You’re all right,” says Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark says, but he doesn’t seem so sure —

“I don’t,” he says, “I do _not_ know what’s happening...” He can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood. He can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no _him_  —

But that’s selfish. Oh, God, how can he let himself _think_ this way? That’s so selfish. _Selfish, selfish,_ and Mr. Stark is holding him, holding him —

Wait. Wait wait. He can’t he can’t — “I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.” Prom. There’s still Prom, he has to hold on till Prom, May was gonna teach him how to dance — the SAT, the ACT, Ned wants them to be National Merit Scholars and they already got the books — oh, God, oh, Ned, what if — no, no, he has to think about — he _has_ to hold on — what about Flash, they can’t have a fucking rivalry if there’s no — wait, wait — MJ, MJ wanted them all to apply to the same colleges so that maybe — oh, _God, what if they all_ — wait, _wait_  — _Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark_  — “Sir, please, _please_ , I don’t wanna go —” He thinks he’s falling. “I don’t wanna go...”

He wants to save the world. He wants to save the _world_  — “I’m sorry.” He didn’t save the world.

His body feels like dust.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna write one for ALL these motherfuckers
> 
> ALL
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON [TUMBLR](https://kaulayauwrites.tumblr.com/) @kaulayauwrites !!!!
> 
> But only if you want


End file.
